


First Meeting

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Family Ties [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: We all know Travis hasn't been mentioned in the past stories, so I thought this one would be good for him to be introduced. He and Gloria visit California so he would be able to meet Deanna, who is Gloria's friend for two weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

Gloria Presley, a woman at age sixty – eight, was getting together with her son, whose name is Travis. A friend of hers is also coming along. Her name is Deanna Bush.

This will be the first time Deanna and Travis are meeting each other since they had heard so much about one another.

Deanna had only met the other siblings that Travis has. She thought about what Travis was like in person. She had seen pictures of Travis because Gloria shares them with her.

Yes, Deanna had known about his disabilities from her friend. Gloria warned her he might be hard to understand sometimes.

This time, Gloria and Travis were flying to Edgewater Terrace, which happens to be in California.

Before Gloria made plane reservations for her and Travis, she did mention he had some special needs and will bring some equipment along.

They were going to be in California for a couple of weeks so she and Deanna could get some time to get caught up.

So he spoke. They were in the airport while he was going to ask a question. Zachary, one of his brothers, was the one who offered to drive. He also helped them with their things.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Travis?”

He felt embarrassed because he was special needs. His wife, Jennifer, stayed back to spend time with their child.

“Are we staying at her house?” Travis asked.

The airport looked busy today and Travis saw zillions of travelers around them. Gloria hadn’t yet found anything confusing about his speaking.

“We will be staying in a hotel, but we will be spending the day with her. I ordered a van for your things.”

He was special needs because he was a birth defect. He has cerebral palsy along with speech, and last, but not least, walking. That’s why he needs some help with his equipment and other parts of personal things he couldn’t do on his own.

One of the assistants on the plane was a big help to her and Travis. He can drive, but he doesn’t do it much. Most of the time he sits in the backseat in a wheelchair.

“Mom, does your friend know about my special needs? I don’t want to be embarrassed around someone I never met before.”

“I understand, Travis. Ms. Bush does know about that. She really doesn’t have a ramp for you. At least it’s a good thing we remembered to bring that brace.”

“That’s one of the reasons I am feeling embarrassed by being in public like this and people will judge me.”

“We had this talk several times, honey. Lots of people like you are in public places do this all the time, so no matter what they have going on.”

“Mom, can we call Zachary again so he could pick me up and go back home?”

“No. You are coming along, no matter how embarrassed you feel. You need to get out more often. This is why you are coming to California with me and see different things.”

Travis had something to say again, so he did just that.

“Before we get on the plane, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Okay. We will need to ask someone if they could help you out since women can’t be in the men’s room.”

“Okay. If the stall that is for people like me is full, I will have to wait. What time is the flight going to leave?”

“In forty – five minutes. You will have some time for the restroom.”

“Okay.”

Gloria and Travis have a seat together because of his special needs. They sat in the first row so it would make it easier for him that way.

They went through security first. Gloria did mention his special needs and they had some of his equipment with them. They seemed to understand.

Gloria asked security where the restroom was. One of the men who she was asking said he would be able to help Travis. She then thanked him.

“I will not be very far, Travis. I will be somewhere closer so you can find me.”

All he did was understood what she was telling him. She wasn’t very far away when he returned about fifteen minutes later.

“He did just fine, Ms. I didn’t catch your name.”

“My name is Gloria Presley. He is Travis.”

“I know Elvis. I think that is cool you have the same last name.”

“Yes, it is. Thank you for helping my son. We appreciate it.”

“Be glad I helped you out.”

“Is there anything I could do to repay you?”

“No. You don’t need to do such a thing. I need to get back to my job. Have a safe trip.”

So Travis and Gloria were nearby so they could get on the airplane when it lands. They sat down until their flight was called. He held on to her arm since he couldn’t walk very well on his own without her.

“Let me call Ms. Bush to let her know we made it to the airport and waiting for the flight.”

“Fine with me.”

He didn’t say anything about that. Travis only gave out a few stretches with his right hand in her arm and stretched with the other.

They had wheelchairs nearby the airplane so they could help him when he needed one.

This is the first time in several years he had flown on an airplane so no wonder he was feeling embarrassed about his being special needs.

One of the assistants was very helpful to him and Gloria as they were able to find their seats. He didn’t feel much embarrassed at the moment.

When they were up in the air, Gloria said, “Travis, Ms. Bush said she would be happy to drive our van for us while we are spending time with her, but I said she didn’t have to do that. She doesn’t know you.”

“Okay. May I have some water right now?”

“Let me ask one of the assistants nearby.”

Gloria asked one of the women who was a stewardess if she could give him something to drink.

“What would you like, young man?” she asked, looking at him.

“I would like some water, please.”

She didn’t catch every word he said, so she had to ask Gloria.

“What did he say?”

“He said he would like water. What kind of water do you want, Travis?” Gloria asked.

“Lemon.”

“What about you, ma’am?”

“I am good for now, thank you for asking,” she answered politely. 

She went to get his water, but returned shortly. She didn’t understand what he said, so she told the stewardess what he had told her.

“You’re welcome.”

Then she left for a while.

“We will help Ms. Bush understand what you are saying when she can’t figure it out.”

“That’s fine. Most people have a hard time with it.”

Gloria nodded. Sometimes she didn’t understand what he was trying to tell her.

A few hours later, Gloria and Travis finally made it safely in California.

“Now we can call her and let her know we made it.”

He didn’t say anything. All he did was wait patiently without interrupting his mother.

When she put her cell phone away, she told him what Deanna had told her. So Gloria asked for a van instead of a car.

At least she and Travis were thankful for having other people help them, but it was mostly him.

They only waited about fifteen minutes until someone appeared with a van for them.

“Thank you.”

Gloria didn’t need the directions to her friend’s house because she had been there several times enough how to get there. He sat in the backseat because his wheelchair was there.

Deanna told Gloria that she was returning from the grocery store and should be there at the same time she and Travis would.

Deanna was kind enough to help her friend and Travis since they had some equipment that was his.

“Where is the restroom, Ms. Bush?”

“I should be back, Gloria. Does he have anything he needs there?”

Gloria shook her head.

“No. You’re going to be fine, honey. I will be right here.”

He followed Deanna. Yes, he thanked her as she closed the door for him.

Deanna was there with Gloria when he rejoined them.

“Mom, are we going to check in the hotel yet?” he asked.

“Not yet. What are we doing for dinner tonight, Deanna?” she asked.

“We will be here at the house. I think Travis would like my cooking, don’t you think, Gloria?”

“I think so too. Ms. Bush is a very excellent cook. Better than I.”

“You are a good cook, Mom. You used to be a chef,” he reminded his mother.

Deanna didn’t catch every word he said, so Gloria had to tell her. Deanna could see her friend was right about his special needs. She would do her best to help them out during their stay.

“What time do you feel like eating?” Deanna asked her friend.

“Anytime. What time do you prefer?”

Travis didn’t care, and that is what he told them. He would go along with what time they agree on.

Gloria and Travis were in no rush to get to their hotel and find a room that works for him because of his disabilities.

“Mom, what time do you want to get to the hotel?” he asked.

“I would like to get there before darkness comes.”

He didn’t seem to mind about that one.

“I don’t have any friends out here like you do, Mom. What can I do while we’re visiting your friend?”

He didn’t want to start complaining to her about starting to get bored, especially when though they haven’t been with Deanna for very long. He would do his best on not complaining.

“That’s what we’re here for, Travis. We also will have the chance to do some sightseeing so you can see what this area looks like in California.”

“I like sightseeing, but you know how it is when you have someone with special needs like me.”

“I understand. We will take plenty of pictures so your brothers and sisters will see that you are having a good time here.”

He didn’t say anything, and his mother had a very good point.

Tonight Deanna had in mind for dinner was salad, meatloaf, carrots, kiwi, and rolls.

“Do you like rolls, Travis?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Since it is almost five, I will get a good start on making dinner tonight. I hope that’s okay with you.”

Both Gloria and Travis didn’t seem to mind what time they were going to sit down and eat Deanna’s meal she was preparing.

Deanna added, “I bought chocolate cake from the grocery store for dessert tonight. I don’t know if you have a sweet tooth, Travis.”

“Not really. I don occasion, don’t I?”

“That’s right. And this is a special occasion for you this trip since you got the chance to meet Ms. Bush.”

He wasn’t so sure if that was the right word to describe it, but went with it anyway.

It was starting to get late when they were sitting down to chocolate cake.

Gloria looked at her watch. The time said it was 8:46.

“Travis, let’s think about heading to the hotel. It is almost time. I bet you feel like going to bed.”

He agreed.

“I am starting to get sleepy. We can leave now.”

“Deanna, it was nice seeing you tonight. We will call you in the morning and see if we can find the time to get together for breakfast.”

“I like that idea. You drive safely.”

“We will,” Gloria said.

Deanna walked them to the car. She wanted to make sure they were going to leave her house safe.

“Gloria, thank you for bringing Travis along this time. It was nice meeting you tonight, Travis. I will talk with you in the morning.”

“Thank you for inviting us over tonight, Ms. Bush. I shall look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Travis didn’t offer to shake her hand. They normally do this often anymore. At least he was just doing his best to be polite, and Gloria appreciated that.

Before they walked into the hotel, Gloria grabbed out his wheelchair from the backseat.

“Would you mind waiting her for a while? I am going inside and see if anyone would like to help us.”

He watched his mother disappear into the hotel. While he was waiting, his shoelaces started to untie. He was able to do that on his own.

A minute or two later, Gloria came outside with a hotel clerk to help them.

“I already registered a room for us, honey. Now we will get inside our room.”

The clerk was nice enough to help them into their room. Then she thanked the woman who did her share. Now it was time for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloria and Deanna were up early the next morning. Travis was still sleeping.

“What did you think of the first meeting with Travis?” Gloria asked.

She was combing her hair during this conversation.

“I thought he sounded pleasant. I found it hard to understand what he says.”

“That happens to me too. He hasn’t flown on the airplane for a few years.”

Deanna poured herself a second cup of coffee.

She usually likes coffee first thing in the morning.

“Travis seemed to like you too. He felt embarrassed when he was around you since this the first time you both have met.”

“Do you still want to get together for breakfast?” Deanna asked.

“I do. Travis is still sleeping right now, so I will have to wait until he wakes up.”

“Do you want to call me when he wakes up?”

“I will do that. I know he likes to sleep in.”

“Some of us do. I don’t do that much anymore.”

Gloria heard her friend drinking her second cup of coffee.

“How is your father doing?” Deanna asked.

“He is good. He doesn’t get much to say something anymore because of his age.”

“Understood. Does he still have any friends left?”

“No. He has outlived them all,” she answered.

“Wow. That’s awesome.”

“Yes. Travis will be up soon. I think he would like that. He is a very good guy.”

“I can tell. Does he walk a lot?”

“No. He can walk, but not very well. He just doesn’t have much balance when he does on his own. He had to hold you so he can keep his balance.”

“Can he drive?”

“Yes, but mostly uses his license as in ID when people ask to see it.”

“I understand that. What does he do then?”

“Wheelchair. That’s why he was in the backseat of the van when you came to greet us.”

“I feel guilty already that I don’t have a ramp for him to get inside easier.”

“That’s what I told him.”

“Did he understand that?”

“A little bit. Most of our friends do it and it makes it easier for him. He felt embarrassed at the airport because of cerebral palsy birth defects.”

“I am sorry he was special needs for so long, Gloria. Let me know when he wakes up.”

“I plan to. I know you are nice enough to help us with his special needs, but since you don’t know him, I will do everything myself. But thank you for offering.”

“I was only trying to be nice.”

“I know you are. He has seen that for himself also. I am sure he will be accepting you as a friend later. He wants to give it time.”

“You did say something about him having his own family. How many children does he have?”

“Just one. A daughter named Marlene. She is fifteen. She is very helpful to her father because of being a birth defect. At least she’s smart enough not to make a big deal about judging special needs.”

“You taught her well, then. Does she look like him?”

“Yes.”

“That’s a good thing, Gloria. I will be here at home when you and Travis are ready to go out.”

“I know you will. Can your folks come and meet him sometime during our visit?”

“I can ask them. They would like that.”

“I’m sure they will. Invite them to breakfast,” Gloria told her friend.

“I will pass this along to them. When he wakes up, tell him we will be with my mom and dad this morning.”

“I will tell him that. Talk soon.”

“I shall look forward to hearing from you again then. I will get off now and get in touch with them about Travis.”

Then the phone call ended. Now it was time to make some coffee for herself while waiting for him to get up and start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Gloria and Travis were talking. He woke up sometime a little after eight – thirty.

“Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?”

“I was tired. I needed that sleeping in today. What are we doing today?” he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

He didn’t pour himself a full glass of coffee, but had a little bit of it, and that was all he needed.

“Ms. Bush wants to take us out to breakfast this morning. What do you say about that?”

“I like it, but you know how I feel about my disabilities.”

“I know. You don’t need to be embarrassed about it. That’s the way of life. I said this before, but there are several people out there with special needs like yourself who go in public places.”

He knew that, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you know where we’re going?” he asked.

“No, I don’t. That’s why I wanted to wait until you woke up so we will decide what we feel like first.”

He took a couple more sips of coffee.

“Do you feel like visiting the Egg and I?”

The Egg and I was a favorite of theirs, and back in South Carolina, they would go almost once a month. They don’t get tired of it.

“We can do that. I am not going to be in a wheelchair when I am eating there with you and your friend. I don’t want you to help feed me either, whether I can’t do it. I don’t want those customers to think I am too disabled when I actually am.”

Gloria understood how he felt about it.

“We can try that. If you can’t, then I will. How does that sound?”

“Whatever. I am going to sit in that wheelchair in the backseat and I will get out of it when we get there to breakfast.”

He sounds like he really means it, she told herself. She decided to drop the subject.

“I will go call her and tell her what we have decided on. You will get the chance to meet Ms. Bush’s folks. They do know who you are, but would like to meet you at last.”

“Has Zachary met her in person?” Travis asked.

“No, but he has talked with her over the phone several times. He seems to accept her.”

Travis didn’t say anything. Then his foot started to shake for a few minutes. Gloria did notice that.

“Do you need your chair? You look like you need it.”

“No, I don’t want it.”

Travis can feel stubborn about his being a birth defect and many of his special needs, but he can’t help it. He just wants to be normal, like the ones who don’t have special needs.

Gloria ended up helping him anyway. She often does wish her son wasn’t special needs, but take what you have.

Gloria got up from the table. She now made the call to Deanna. It looked like she was still at home when Gloria called.

“Is he up yet?”

“Yes, he is. He and I want to eat at the Egg and I. What do you think or do you have something else in mind?”

“No, that’s fine. My folks are available to come along and meet Travis. I hope he’s okay with that.”

“Mostly no for him, but yes for me. He still feels embarrassed because of cerebral palsy.”

“I understand. He does look so fragile to me when you introduced us from what I saw.”

“I know. He tries to hide it from other people like you who do judge. I know you don’t do that sort of thing.”

“True. You have known me a long time enough to know.”

That Gloria already knew.

“What time works best for you to meet us at the Egg and I?” Gloria asked.

“Would twenty minutes work for you?”

“It does. Travis and I will be looking out for you.”

Then she put the phone back where she found it.

“We are leaving now, honey. We will meet her and her folks in a few minutes.”

“I changed my mind. I want to drive there.”

“You can’t. You don’t know California like I do. You can sit in front if you’d like.”

“I can do that. I just don’t want her folks to see that I am too crippled and not walk very well.”

“I understand. You can hold on to me.”

“No. I don’t want to wear that brace, either.”

“We will bring it anyway. I am not sure what we will be doing after breakfast. It depends what they want to do.”

“Do her folks know I have cerebral palsy and birth defects?”

“I’m sure they do. They aren’t the type of people who judge others. You will like them. This is why you’re here with me.”

“It’s too bad I couldn’t bring Jennifer with us. You know how helpful she is.”

“Yes, I do. It’s a good thing she didn’t have birth defect like her father did. Your father was also a birth defect. That’s how you got it. He didn’t complain much like you do.”

Travis didn’t want to hear that story again. He didn’t tell her not to bring it up, but she did anyway.

“Please don’t have them say anything about his birth defect to them. I am embarrassed enough.”

“Let’s leave this subject alone for the rest of this visit. Can you do that? We are here to have a nice time. I don’t want to use it by arguing about your disabilities.”

“Okay. I guess I will let you use the wheelchair in front of them.”

“Good thing you changed your mind. We will need it with us. It can be hard sometimes.”

“I know. Do you need me to help put the chair back when we need to get in the car?”

“You can’t lift much on your own. You can put your brace on now and we can go.”

He went to find the brace. And he put it on.

“Are you ready to go?” Gloria asked.

All he did was nod and said nothing. He held on to her while they walked to the lobby. She saw she forgot to bring his chair. They had left it in their room and not the car.

After they entered the room once again, she saw the chair.

“I need to talk to someone to see if they could help us with your chair,” she told him.

He still didn’t want to say anything, so he kept quiet.

Then they locked the room behind them.

They took walked to the lobby and it was easier for both of them. They were the only ones in the lobby.

Then they entered the front desk.

“I will keep you right here. I will see who is available to help us.”

Gloria and a woman with short brown hair followed Gloria to where he was waiting.

“Travis, this young woman will help us.”

Once again he nodded.

“I have a daughter who is seventeen and is blind. She uses a wheelchair also, but can walk on her own,” the woman told them.

“He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore,” Gloria told her.

“Sorry. I didn’t know.”

They finally made it to the van. Gloria unlocked the car doors.

“Where do you want it?” the woman asked.

Gloria pointed to the seat where they kept the chair.

“This is where we keep it. Thank you for helping us,” Gloria said as the door opened for his chair to come on the ramp.

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Gloria said as she started the engine.

“Now it’s time to meet Ms. Bush.”

Then they were out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Gloria and Travis arrived on time to meet Deanna and her folks. Deanna was already waiting inside for her and Travis. Anita and Samuel hadn’t showed up quite yet.

“Good morning, Deanna.”

“Hello, Gloria. How did you sleep last night?”

“We did okay, didn’t we, honey?” she asked him.

“I didn’t sleep much. I haven’t been to California before,” he answered.

“That happens when you’re in a place you never visited, so I understand,” Deanna told him.

“Have your mother and father shown up yet?”

“No, but they should be here soon. We can find a table after they come.”

“I am sure you will get along just fine with them, Travis. They are very friendly,” Gloria told him.

He wasn’t so sure about that since he hadn’t met them. He will make up his mind after they will leave breakfast.

“I don’t know about that. I will let you know later.”

Since it was in the sixties today, they didn’t bother wearing anything that is hot because it was supposed to be nice.

“What do you and Travis want to do today?”

“You know more about California than I do, Mom. You decide what we should do.”

Gloria had already come up with an idea by the time Anita and Samuel showed up.

“I came up with something,” she said once Anita and Samuel came closer.

“What’s that?”

“How about a visit to Disneyland. You will like it, honey.”

“We can do that,” Deanna said.

“What are we talking about?” Samuel asked once he and his wife gave Deanna and Gloria a hug.

“Travis has never been to Disneyland before, and this trip would give him the chance to have something memorable when he gets back to Colton.”

“Now it was time for introduction.

“Mom, Dad, this is Travis. He is Gloria’s son. Travis, these are my mother and father, Anita and Samuel,” Deanna said.

They saw for themselves how fragile he looked. They have been told from Deanna that he had special needs. They didn’t judge him at all, and he liked it.

“You need to get your disabilities off your mind while we’re out here, honey. There are several people out there that are like you, but I doubt they think the way you do with disabilities. Just have a good time.”

“Are you going to share with my brothers and sisters about this trip?” Travis asked her.

“They are interested in hearing how you and I spent our time in California.”

He wasn’t so sure if they wanted to hear about his worrying about his special needs, but they would have to unless she tells them.

Travis was a fan of classic television shows. He mostly enjoyed Perry Mason, Murder She Wrote, and Dragnet.

He was never much of a writer, but he has started to show a little bit of it recently. He does mostly journal writing. No, he does not write to share online since a lot of it is personal. Not even his friends and family can look at it.

He doesn’t plan to write every day, but will write down what he thinks is worth sharing.

He did bring it with him, but might find something the time to write it down. If he couldn’t find the time to do this on this visit to Edgewater Terrace, he could do it when they get back to Colton.

He would not let anybody read about the adventures he had here in California, and that included his own mother.

Before he and Gloria left to come here to California, they went to the grocery store and shopped for a new notebook since he was running low on pages to keep track of what he wanted to write. He never was a note taker, and he doesn’t plan to try it any time soon.

Once they arrived to Disneyland, he did sit in the back where they kept his wheelchair. There was no way he was going to drive in a state he doesn’t know his way around.

“Mom, I need a bathroom break,” he said when they were able to find a parking spot in the disability area was.

Deanna and her parents were there as they got out and locked the doors.

“We will find one, Travis. We don’t know our way around Disneyland like Ms. Bush does.”

“Is there a problem?” Deanna asked.

“He needs a restroom stop,” Gloria answered.

“We’ll go find one,” Deanna told him.

“Thank you,” he told her.

Yes, he was wearing his brace. He was holding on to his mother. He still felt embarrassed by being in public places, but he didn’t want Gloria to figure this one out.

“I will be happy to help,” Samuel offered.

“Thank you, Samuel. This would really help us,” Gloria told him.

“I will be happy to do it anytime.”

Gloria already knew that, but didn’t want to say anything right away.

So they all walked inside.

“Follow me, Travis,” Samuel told him.

“I am.”

Travis just didn’t want to hold on to Samuel at all, but he mostly holds onto you since he can’t stand up very well on his own. That’s just the way he was born, so it tells you how fragile he is.

He said thank you to Samuel once they were able to rejoin Gloria, Deanna and Anita.

“Sorry it took a while. I had to stay with him.”

“You have to, Samuel. From what you have seen so far, he needs help getting around when his wheelchair isn’t around,” Gloria told him.

“That’s too bad,” Anita said.

“Yes, it is,” Deanna agreed with her mother.

“He’s like that at home too,” Gloria replied.

“Sorry to hear that,” Anita said.

“There’s nothing that can be done,” Travis told her.

He was starting to feel a bit weak, but didn’t want to complain about it to his mother in a lot of people he didn’t know very well, which makes sense.

They walked into the Disney store and see what was there. He didn’t want to go on any of the rides because of the disabilities he had. This is why he didn’t want to do anything.

“Travis, did you bring your notebook with you on this trip?” Gloria asked.

He nodded and answered, “Yes, I did. I’m not sure if I will be able to find the time to write about this vacation.”

“I understand, Travis. I used to keep journals with me every day since you and your brothers and sisters came into this world. I wanted to keep track of what went on during that day you did.”

“I know the feeling, Gloria. I did the very same thing when Deanna was born.”

“You never told me about that, Mom,” Deanna said.

“It’s true,” Anita said.

“Are you going to take pictures for everyone else?” Travis asked his mother.

“I plan to, Travis. They would like to see pictures so they know you’re having fun.”

“You don’t want to go back without having any fun,” Anita added.

“I know, but I don’t travel much.”

“That’s why I invited you to come along,” Gloria told him, “and you need to get out more often.”

“I know that, Mom.”

“I will take pictures of everyone while we’re out here so your brothers and sisters can see.”

“Fine with me.”

He didn’t care how many pictures Gloria would be taking. It isn’t often they go to social media, but he would take his own pictures to share in facebook. That would give some of his friends’ attention for sure.

He would start doing that while they visited Disney today. Maybe spend some time by the ideas and take pictures there.

He had been told from Zachary he had been following Disney on facebook for a while now. He didn’t seem to care what his brother does when he is on social media, which is none of his business.

These pictures could be a profile update, and he figured it was time for a change.

“Travis, what do you think of this place?” Deanna asked.

“It’s big,” he answered, and then added, “these pictures will be on facebook sometime today or tomorrow.”

“I agree with you. We can be friends there if you like.”

“That will be nice, Ms. Bush, but let me give it some time to think about it.”

“That makes sense to me,” Deanna told him, and Gloria had to agree with her.

“She’s right, honey,” Gloria told him.

“I know. I still don’t know much about this state like you and my mother do,” he said to Deanna.

“We understand. Are you starting to have a good time so far?”

“A little,” was his answer.

“We will make sure you keep up with the no worries for the rest of the trip,” she told him.

“We’ll try,” he said.

“Don’t try. Just do it.”

“Okay,” he told them.

They walked around this place and talked as well. He was starting to get the idea about how successful Disneyland had been since their first opening.

“You know what I think, Mom?”

“What’s that?”

“This place looks like it’s been successful since it first opened.”

“You bet it is. I remember when it first came out.”

“I didn’t know Disney was there at the time.”

“It was.”

“That’s neat.”

“Of course it is,” Deanna agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

It became dark. Everyone agreed it was time to leave and it wasn’t getting late yet.

Travis was getting close to feeling tired, and she knew that as a fact. Even she was starting to feel the same way.

Deanna also noticed that as well.

“Gloria, are you and Travis staying with Deanna?” Anita asked.

Gloria shook her head and answered, “No. We are staying in a hotel. I thought it made sense to do that because this is the first time he has met you all. Maybe some other time when he gets to know you.”

Deanna liked the suggestion, and had to agree.

“Mom, I don’t think he is ready for that yet. Let’s wait for a while longer. One step at a time.”

Anita understood what her daughter had just said. Even Samuel did.

“I prefer you two eat at my house tonight and then you can get to your hotel after that. How does that sound?” Deanna asked Gloria.

“I like that. What do you say? I understand you are getting to think about getting sleepy. We will follow Ms. Bush and go from there.”

Travis agreed with his mother.

“Fine with me, Mom. I don’t want to stay too late.”

Gloria had that feeling he would say that, and she didn’t blame him.

It was starting to be five – fifteen when everyone left Disney. Gloria had Samuel help her with Travis.

“Are you all right for a bathroom break or not?” she asked him before they helped him into the van.

“I’m okay. It can wait until we get to her place.”

“Okay.”

Samuel was strong today, so he was able to help.

“How much longer are you and Travis staying?” Anita asked.

Gloria told her.

“That’s fine,” Anita said.

“It could give you the chance to know Travis better. What do you say, Travis?”

He didn’t say anything.

“He’ll need time to think it over,” Gloria told them as Samuel closed the car.

“I will see you at the house,” Deanna told her friend.

“That’s fine.”

That’s when everyone left Disneyland.

Travis and Gloria didn’t say much on the way to Deanna’s. Samuel and Anita decided to go and let their daughter spend some time alone for a while tonight without them.

“What have you decided on Disneyland?” Gloria asked him.

“It was fun. Did you send any of those pictures to my brothers and sisters?”

“Yes. I saw you take your own, and it tells me you had fun on your first visit. It helped you take special needs off your mind.”

He saw his mother was right.

“In a way, but I still have it in my head.”

“Just take them off your mind the rest of the trip, okay?” Gloria asked.

“I can’t promise that, Mom. I put these pictures on facebook.”

“Is that why I saw you with your phone?”

“Yes.”

“Have you gotten any comments?”

“Too early,” he told her.

“How many have you shared?” Gloria asked him.

“About two or three.”

“It’s a good start.”

“I know. I am thinking of using one of them for my profile.”

Gloria liked that suggestion.

“Have you changed it yet?”

“About thirty minutes ago. I will let you know if I get any comments.”

“Okay.”

Unlike her children, she never had social media accounts, and never will. She hardly ever checks her e – mail.

When Deanna came out to help Gloria, she told them, “I ordered a pizza. I hope that’s all right with you.”

“I don’t mind, and neither does Travis.”

“That’s good. I didn’t feel like cooking something myself.”

“I understand. When will the pizza show up?”

“It should be here in about five minutes, I believe. I have the table set and everything.”

“You work fast,” she told her.

“I know.”

They stayed and visited for about thirty more minutes, and then decided it was time for the ride to the hotel.

When they were leaving, Gloria thanked her for the nice day. They would talk again in the morning.

When Gloria and Travis were alone for a while, Gloria asked, “What do you think about California so far?”

“It’s okay, but I think I’m better off at home.”

“Everybody needs to get away from home every once in a while.”

Travis understood what his mother just told him. Gloria told herself Travis is probably homesick, and she didn’t blame him. Maybe if he keeps getting away from home more often, then he could get used to it.

“Travis, honey, I understand that you haven’t been from home for a couple of days. We’re not going back to South Carolina for another two weeks. You’re only here to get away from home and forget about your being special needs. Can you do me a favor?”

“What?” he asked.

“Will you please stop worrying about having special needs? Of course Ms. Bush and her folks know about this, but they don’t want to keep hearing about this.”

He didn’t want to keep the argument going, so all he did was nod his head. With Travis being home in South Carolina this whole life without a vacation, it gets boring. This is why Gloria took him along with her. There was absolutely no way she and Travis were staying for a few days and then go back home. She just didn’t want this time in Edgewater Terrace to be ruined. There was no way they were going to make this visit short. All she wanted was to have some time with her friend, and that’s why she is staying here.

“Please don’t ruin our nice time here, Travis. Disneyland did help take your problems off your mind. We’ll keep working on it. Your brothers and sisters liked the pictures of our fun time in Disneyland. The more pictures we’ll take, the better progress you will make. We will be eating out tonight, and Ms. Bush is coming along. She and I are very close.”

All Travis did was nod his head, but still didn’t respond. Of course he could see for himself how good friends they are.

“Yes, I can see that. You know how it is when I can’t get used to being away from home.”

Gloria nodded.

“I know. While it’s still light outside, I think we’ll walk around for a while. You need to enjoy the scenery in other parts of the country rather than just South Carolina. There is a lot that you’re missing if you just stay home all the time.”

Travis could tell that Gloria had made a lot of sense, but he still said not a word.

“Did you understand what I just said?” Gloria asked him.

“Yes, Mom,” Travis answered.

“Good. You know we all love you. I like to believe that Ms. Bush and her folks seem to like you already, even though you haven’t known each other for long.”

“Does she have any brothers and sister?”

“No, Travis. She’s an only child. Her mother tried getting pregnant a few more times, but they were all miscarriages.”

Travis started to feel bad for Deanna by being an only child with no family of her own. 

“Does Ms. Bush have any kids of her own?”

Gloria saw in his conversation she and Travis were having just now that he seemed to be interested in knowing more about his mother’s friend.

“Travis, honey, you should be asking Ms. Bush these sort of questions if you’re more interested in knowing her better.”

“You’re right, Mom. Ms. Bush does sound like a very nice woman.”

“She would like to know you said a nice thing about her today. You can tell her this also. It will make her day.”

“How long ago did you both meet?”

She was happy to see that this argument stopped finally.

“We’ve known each other for a while now. Thank you for thinking your special needs argument to change the subject, honey.”

“You were the one to bring me along. I just got many of my friends liking to see I was finally here in California to get away. The mostly liked the pictures of our day at Disneyland. I did make a change for my profile picture.”

“Doesn’t make you feel good to try something new once in a while?”

“I see your point, Mom. You haven’t told me how you and Ms. Bush met for the first time.”

“You never really asked that until now, Travis. We met right here in Disneyland,” Gloria answered.

At least she was happy to see that her son seems to be enjoying himself when he’s not complaining about his disabilities, and she wanted to see a bit of progress in Travis right now. He then spoke up again.

“May I have something to drink, please?”

“Of course, Travis. I’ll go pour you some water. Do you want ice water?”

“Does matter either way.”

Gloria told herself she could use some fresh water herself.

“My mouth is getting dry also. I will give both of us some water. Do you want a full glass or half?”

“Full glass would be nice, Mom,” he answered as he watched his mother grab a couple of glasses.

Deanna didn’t mind letting them stay at her house for a while. Deanna wasn’t around because she needed to grab some food.

“I just got a text from Catherine. She said she really enjoyed seeing the Disney pictures you put up.”

“Thanks. I thought I would share some f them, but not all of them for my friends to see.”

“I like that you’re enjoying having fun so far except for arguing with me.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have said anything to ruin the time for you to spend with Ms. Bush.”

She returned to the kitchen table with their water. When she put their glasses down, they were able to give each other a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Gloria and Travis were talking about their last day in Edgewater Terrace.

“Travis, I only took you here to California with me so you and Ms. Bush can meet for the first time. She liked meeting you. When you and Jennifer decide to go on a holiday, don’t complain about being special needs. It just ruins this for everyone. That’s what happened on this trip. Let’s just spend one more day and then we can go back to South Carolina. How does that sound?”

“That’s fine with me, Mom. I think one more day would be a good idea. Jennifer told me when you and I return, we will have to pay a visit to the dentist. Not my favorite, but we all have to do it.”

“No wonder two weeks wouldn’t work for you like I thought it would. You should’ve said something before I made plans to come here.”

“Sorry, Mom. I almost forgot about it until now. I know we all get this way once in a while.”

Gloria had to agree with her son.

“You’re right, Travis. You do have a good point. Mind if we share a kiss?”

“I don’t care,” was the answer.

So he let Gloria kiss him like she said she would. He did it in return. At least there was no need to argue about that.

They both looked at the clock: nine – thirty – eight AM. They hadn’t been up for a while, and it sure didn’t feel like it was almost ten. Both Gloria and Travis had eaten breakfast in the hotel itself, so they could help themselves. It works best for them that way. Gloria called Deanna around ten and see what they could do for the afternoon.

“Hi, Deanna.”

“Hi, Gloria. I hope you and Travis both had a good – night’s sleep.”

“We did okay. Travis and I are staying here in Edgewater for one more day. Then it’s off to South Carolina.”

“It feels like you just got here,” Deanna told Gloria.

“I agree, Deanna. We changed our visit plan because Travis told me not too long ago that he has a trip to the dentist once we return.”

“I’m not too crazy about that either, Gloria. Maybe next time we can have longer days together. I’m sorry that your visit here was ruined and short.”

“It’s not your fault at all, Deanna. Travis just isn’t that comfortable being around people and different scenery that’s not familiar. I just wanted him to see new stuff. It’s nice to get out of the house once in a while.”

“That’s true, Gloria. I was never like this when I was growing up.”

“Neither did I, Deanna. It’s your turn to visit Colton. I’ve told my father all about you.”

“You did? What did he say?”

Gloria told her.

“Okay. May I ask another question, Gloria?”

“What’s that?” 

“What did you say your father’s name was again?”

“George. He’s in his hundreds.”

“That’s awesome, Gloria. I always wanted that chance to meet him from what you’ve been telling.”

“I know. We’ll work something out when the perfect time comes around,” Gloria told her.

“I hope the first meeting would be a success.”

“I’m sure it will, Deanna. My dad is a very good man.”

“I like hearing that. Do you want me to come over to the hotel and we’ll decide how to spend your last day here?”

“That’s not a bad idea, Deanna. Travis and I don’t have anything going on right now.”

“I understand. I will call when I come so you’ll know that I came to you safely. How does that sound?”

“I like that. We shall look forward to seeing you then.”

“I’m sure you will. But first I want to do some grocery shopping for my folks, so I’ll be a while from now.”

“Okay, Deanna. How often do you do the shopping for Samuel and Anita?”

“Most of the time. I’m not having a job since I retired.”

At forty – three, Deanna somehow wanted retirement early. 

“You’re too young to retire,” Gloria told her.

“Nobody’s too old to retire. There’s no rule you retire early.”

Gloria saw that Deanna had a very good point.

“I agree with you. Since my dad’s with assisted living, there’s no need for me to do that for him since there are people who are able to do it for him.”

Again Deanna agreed.

“I’d better end this call, Gloria. I’d like to get this grocery shopping visit out of the way.”

“Take your time, Deanna. I shall look forward to seeing you.”

“See you then,” Deanna said and hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Gloria and Travis had one last meal with Deanna and her folks. That meal was dinner. They chose to eat at California Pizza Kitchen. It isn’t often that Deanna and her folks eat here. To tell the truth, they don’t eat out very often at all.

Deanna offered to pay for dinner that night. Gloria never argues about who should pay for whatever the amount is.

“Deanna told us that you two are leaving tomorrow,” Anita told Gloria.

“Yes, we are, Anita. We feel bad about having a short visit here in Edgewater.”

“We feel bad about it also,” Samuel said.

“At least we found enough time to meet with you, Travis.”

“It was a nice and short visit with you, Mr. and Mrs. Bush. Sorry I complained a lot about having disabilities.”

“Don’t feel bad about apologizing, Travis.”

“Ms. Bush, we had this visit short because I have to visit the dentist. I almost forgot to mention it earlier.”

“Thanks for letting us know, Travis. If there’s a second chance, maybe we’ll spend more time,” Deanna told him.

“Maybe. Sometimes it’s hard for me to get my disabilities off my mind.”

Deanna finished looking at the menu. She already made up her mind about what she wanted to order.

“How often do you go out to eat, Deanna?”

“Hardly at all,” was her answer.

“It’s like that with my family also. We would go out about once in three months or so.”

Travis nodded.

“My. Wife, daughter and I are like that too, Ms. Bush.”

“What’s your wife’s name?” Samuel asked.

“It’s Jennifer. She likes to be called Jenn for short like most of them out there.”

“Jennifer’s a nice name,” Anita replied.

“Thanks. Our daughter is a teenager. She does help Jennifer with me because of my being special needs.”

“That’s good she is available to help you and your wife.”

Anita spoke again.

“Do you have any pictures of your wife and daughter?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t think that’s necessary to share with people I just met.”

Both Samuel and Anita agreed with him. Maybe his mother could share with them sometime. If not, that’s okay also. At least tonight was also a good way for him to know Deanna, Anita and Samuel a little bit.

Yes, this does help Travis take his problems off his mind. Tonight was one of them.

“Gloria, do you want one of us to take you and Travis to the airport tomorrow morning?”

“We can take a bus, too,” Gloria answered.

“I’ll come by your hotel and we’ll go from there. How does that sound?” Deanna asked.

“It works for me and Mom, right?”

“Yes, Travis.”

“What time would you like me to stop by?”

Gloria had the plane tickets telling her they had to be at the airport.

“Twelve – fifteen.”

“I’ll come by at nine – thirty so that way you two would have enough time to do the security check and all that other stuff.”

“That works for us, Deanna. It does make a lot of sense to show up at that certain time. I’ve done this for several years now enough to know the routine.”

It was Anita’s turn to nod her head.

“It’s been so long since we traveled, hasn’t it, Samuel?”

“Of course. I’d like to get away sometime.”

“I agree, honey. We’ll come up with something. Now isn’t the right time to do that.”

Deanna spoke again.

“I hope I’m not interrupting, but do you mind if I ask something?”

“You’re not interrupting, honey. You can ask us any question you want,” Samuel told her.

“Gloria, do you want me to meet you and Travis in your room or not?”

“No. We’ll just meet you in the lobby.”

“It works for me. I still feel bad about having a short visit with you.”

“So am I, Deanna. At least we have fun doing things together.”

Deanna, Samuel and Anita had to agree.

“How long have you and Mom known each other?”

“A long time, Travis. It really doesn’t matter what the number is. We have a lot of memories since the minute we met and became friends.”

Travis wasn’t around with Gloria very much to hear those kinds of stories.

A waitress came by their table to write down their orders. Deanna let Travis and Gloria order first because they were from out – of – town. She always let her guests go first. She learned that from both Anita and Samuel. They both are happy on how successful she’s been since her first report card.

After they all ordered, everyone talked about different things. Travis was having a nice conversation with these strangers that he forgot all about bringing up special needs when everyone had their meals delivered to their table, they thanked the waitress and continued their conversation.

“How is Zachary, Gloria?”

“Who is Zachary?”

“He’s one of Gloria’s sons, Mom.”

“I don’t remember meeting him.”

“That’s because you haven’t, Mom. Maybe someday you will.”

“He is awesome, Deanna. He’s been busy lately.”

“Glad to hear about that, Gloria. Has Zachary remember me at all lately?”

“Zachary hasn’t said anything. I’m sure he thinks about you once in a while.”

Deanna and Zachary have never met in person, but they never know in the future. Everyone took their time eating their meals. Pretty soon she and Travis will have to start thinking about heading to the hotel so they could get ready for the flight home.

“Mom, has Ms. Bush been to South Carolina before?” Travis asked when they were on their way to the hotel.

“Not lately, she hasn’t,” Gloria answered.

“I see. She’s a very nice woman for a first meeting.”

Gloria agreed.

“This is why I thought this was the perfect time of year for you two do so. She is a very friendly person.”

“I can tell. Has she met my brothers and sisters yet?”

“Of course not. I am hoping there will be a time for that to happen.”

“I have to agree. Thanks for taking me along. I am sorry that I kept talking about being a birth defect and special needs type of person.”

“Those things happen. At least we had a lot of fun at Disneyland. You even took pictures.”

“I decided to, that’s all. Jennifer has already seen them because I sent them to her on my phone.”

“What did she have to say about that?”

“She was jealous that she couldn’t come along.”

“Maybe we can take her out here sometime. What do you think of that?”

“Sounds good to me. I am getting tired now.”

Gloria saw that it was starting to get late.

“You are right. I am tired myself.”

“Are you going to find someone to help with me?”

“Yes. And then we can get under the covers.”

When they found the nearest parking spot, Gloria told him to wait while she found someone. He stayed right where he was and said not a word until she came back.

He saw a man with his mother so he could help them get to their room. At least he could walk a little bit on his own. When he does, he holds onto you.

The young man opened the door for them as she thanked him for his help when he left.

Neither of them said much when they were getting to bed, and that was fine with both of them. When she helped him get under the covers, they said good – night and he didn’t wake up until morning.

“This is fun seeing different scenery from other states, Mom.”

“Glad to see you changed your mind about trying something new.”

“I was doing it for you.”

When they entered the breakfast area in the hotel, she took care of finding stuff for them and they both ate in silence.

Exactly at nine – thirty, Deanna showed up right on time.

“I’m sorry to see you leave so soon, Gloria. It seems to me that you have quite a friendly family.”

“Thank you. So do you.”

They drove to the nearest airport and then the luggage went to the luggage claim and then they hugged her.

“I will look forward to talking to you again soon, Gloria.”

Gloria said the same thing in return. Travis didn’t interrupt them, but he did have a turn to say good – bye.

Then they waved to her and then did their thing with security. Again they didn’t say much on the ride home.

John offered to pick them up at the airport. He was right on time.

“How did it go, Mom?”

“It was fun. Thank you for picking us up.”

“No problem. Be glad to do it anytime.”

“We can count on you.”

They didn’t have much of a conversation on their ride home. He did help them bring in the luggage.

“I am happy to have you both home again. I will see you again soon.”

After he said that, he was gone.


End file.
